sonnywithachancefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonny Munroe
Allison "Sunny" Munroe 'é uma menina de Green Bay, Wisconsin, que é a protagonista principal de Sunny entre Estrelas. Ela fazia seus próprios vídeos e colocava-os na internet. Até que o elenco do ''Sem Sentido! viu e queriam ela em seu show, que por coincidência era seu programa favorito. Desde criança, o nome Sunny era sempre usado a ela para seu desagrado, mas agora ela acha que lhe convém (como ela diz que se encontrou com Chad em "West Coast Story"). No primeiro episódio, quando Sunny foi chamada para estar no Sem Sentido!, ela estava substituindo um ex-membro do elenco, Mandy, que foi mencionada somente no primeiro episódio. Ela também toca guitarra (violão no primeiro episódio e atrás dela durante a canção tema) e canta. Ela geralmente é engraçada, excêntrica e um pouco infantil, muitas vezes admitindo fazer coisas que podem parecer estranhas para os outros. Amiga, doce e carinhosa para com aqueles ao seu redor, ela é conhecida como a menina bonita do grupo e faz o seu melhor para ajudar outras pessoas com seus problemas e alcançar seus sonhos, conquistando resultados mistos. Sempre que Sunny conta mentiras, sua voz se eleva em campo (como mostrado na "Battle of the Network's Stars"). Sunny também sabe dirigir. Sunny também afirma que ela não gosta de nozes ("Sunny With a Secret"). Sunny divide um camarim com Tawni Hart, que deixou bem claro no primeiro episódio que ela invejava Sunny. No entanto, sua relação ao longo do tempo melhora um pouco - elas se tornam mais amigas. Sunny estava em MacKenzie Falls em "Sonny at the Falls", porque ela se sentiu que o elenco do Sem Sentido! estava sacaneando ela quando indeferiu a idéia do quadro. Ela também passou a ter um monte de cartas de fãs que Tawni escondeu dela. Pensando que ela não tinha fãs, Sunny inventou um fã de ficção chamado Eric e acabou fingindo ser seu próprio fã falso. Ela também estava falhando, matemática e foi expulso de um esboço quando foi apanhado a fazer pesca. Embora Sunny e Chad sejam um pouco amigáveis um para o outro, eles parecem ter uma atração por si. Eles compartilham alguns momentos românticos em "Fast Friends", "Sonny With a Chance of Dating", "Promises, Prom-misses", "The Heartbreak Kid", "Battle of the Network's Stars" e "Sonny So Far", entre outros episódios. Eles também já estão de namoro do episódio "Falling for the Falls". Sunny datado de James Conroy por um curto período de "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". No passado, James tinha despejado Tawni, mas desenvolveu uma paixão por Tawni novamente quando a viu com raiva. Reconhecendo-lhe o empurrão que ele deu anteriormente, Sunny e Tawni tanto despejou-o simultaneamente para lhe ensinar uma lição. Em "Sonny and the Studio Brat", Sunny tinha que dar à Dakota da fundação "Crianças Harmoniosas Adoram Diversão" um passeio pelo estúdio do "Sem Sentido!". Acontece que Dakota era a filha do executivo do estúdio, então elas tiveram que ser bom para ela ou teriam seu show cancelado. Além disso, a fundação "Crianças Harmoniosas Adoram Diversão" (CHAD) foi inventado por Dakota assim ela teria uma maneira de entrar no estúdio e conhecer Chad, sua paixão secreta. Em "Promises, Prom-misses", Sunny perdeu sua formatura, em Wisconsin, então ela queria fazer um baile no estúdio do "Sem Sentido!". Ela perguntou para Marshall, se ela poderia ter um baile, mas ele disse que não, então ela decidiu fazer um baile em segredo, mas perdeu porque tinha que manter Marshall afastado. Filmografia Personalidade Como novo membro do elenco do "Sem Sentido!", Sunny queria fazer sua primeira boa impressão, que acabou por ser uma tarefa bastante difícil quando Tawni não era o modelo fantástico que Sunny sempre tinha imaginado. Sunny está sempre propenso a usar medidas extremas para obter o seu resultado desejado, como quando ela fingiu ser seu próprio maior fã, levando-lhe a enganara todo o elenco e até mesmo a se vestir como um homem. Ainda assim, Sunny é uma boa pessoa, atenciosa, prestativa, muitas vezes pateta, excêntrica, e um tanto ingênuo. Foi mencionado no episódio, "Sonny With a Secret", que ela resgatou focas bebés a partir de um vazamento de petróleo, banhado-los à mão, e amamentando-los de volta à saúde. Ela também tem uma posição moral forte contra a mentira, como ela não é muito grande para ela e, geralmente, acaba por deixar escapar a verdade, não importa quão embaraçosa a verdade possa ser. Publicidade Sunny foi bem promovida, quando ela foi adicionada ao elenco do "Sem Sentido!". Ela esteve na Semana do Adolescente várias vezes. Quando Tawni e Sunny usaram o mesmo vestido, Sharona apontou que Sunny estava brilhando e Tawni foi "parcialmente nublado com 80% de chance de vergonha". Sharona também disse que "cabelo de Sunny estava fabuloso", e o cabelo de Tawni é "monótono", mas ela comparou uma imagem de Tawni do quadro "Bad Hair Day" comparando-o com uma foto bonita de Sunny. Assim, desde Sunny começou no "Sem Sentido!", ela se tornou uma espécie de celebridade. Relacionamentos Chad Dylan Cooper thumb|O primeiro beijo de Sunny e Chad. Primeira Relação: *Início: '''Falling For The Falls *Ruptura: My Two Chads *Motivo: Sunny descobriu que Chad colocou seu dublê para substitui-lo durante seus encontros com Sunny. Segunda Relação: *Início: My Two Chads *Ruptura: Sonny With a Choice *Motivo: Chad ordenou uma recontagem dos votos para os prêmios e o "Sem Sentido!" perdeu. Ver Também: Channy Sunny teve uma relação de amor com Chad Dylan Cooper. Em "Battle of the Network's Stars", eles percebem que eles têm sentimentos um pelo outro. Quando ela conheceu Chad não podia acreditar que ela o conheceu. Ela começou a amá-lo tão logo a outros membros do elenco definido-a diretamente sobre o show do Chad. Eles começaram como rivais, quando Chad roubou o iogurte e depois tomou a vaga de estacionamento do carrinho do elenco do "Sem Sentido!". Em Fast Friends, Sunny ficou irritada com Chad, porque ele usou a entrevista para melhorar a sua imagem em vez de mostrar sua imagem superficial, egoísta, vaidoso. Depois Sunny falou para Chad sobre isso e ele se recusou a ajudá-la, ela lutou com fogo contra fogo e pegou Chad sendo um egoísta "idiota" na câmera. Impressionado, Chad disse para Sunny que eles deveriam sair algum dia. Sunny lembrou que a câmera estava desligada, e Chad disse que sabia. Em "Sonny So Far", do final da 1ª temporada, os dois supostamente confessaram seus sentimentos uns aos outros fora da câmara e nos bastidores, escapando por pouco de ter sua declaração transmitida na televisão graças à intervenção de Tawni. Em "Falling For The Falls (Parte Um)", eles começaram a ter interesse. Eles tiveram um "primeiro" segundo e ele até fez um cartaz que dizia "O Chad é um tolo por Sunny". Chad parecia muito nervoso e pateta em torno de Sunny, quando começaram a namorar, mas desde então, a sua bobeira terminou. Eles estão namorando, mas eles tendem a ficar em argumentos e terminar em vários momentos. No episódio "Sonny With a Choice", Sunny terminou definitivamente com Chad, devido a ele ter sido egoísta para pedir a recontagem dos votos e fazer a série de Sunny acabar. Em "New Girl" é mostrado que aparentemente Sunny e Chad ainda se gostam. Tawni Hart Tawni e Sunny são amigas. Embora Sunny realmente tentar ser sua melhor amiga, Tawni está tentando arruinar a auto-confiança de Sunny. No entanto, elas às vezes agem como amigas ("Cheater Girls", "Sonny With a Chance of Dating"). Tawni é ciumenta porque Sunny fica muito mais nos holofotes desde que começou no programa. Elas dividem o mesmo camarim. Em "Sketchy Beginnings", Tawni estabelece as regras básicas sobre o camarim e disse a Sunny para ficar fora do centro das suas atenções. Em "You've Got Fan Mail", Tawni admitiu que ela pensava que Sunny era muito melhor do que ela pensava que ia ser. Sunny estava chateada porque ela não estava recebendo mensagens de fãs pelo correio. Tawni continuou recebendo após Sunny não receber cartas de fãs, e enquanto Sunny fingia não se importar, logo ela decidiu se disfarçar de seu próprio fã de mentira, Eric. Tawni tendo uma queda por Eric, principalmente porque Eric sabia muito sobre produtos de beleza, acabou descobrindo que "Eric" não existia e era apenas Sunny vestida como homem. No final, Sunny descobriu que Tawni foi quem escondeu todas as suas cartas de fãs, porque ela estava com ciúmes da popularidade de Sunny. Em "Poll'd Apart", quando Sharona diminuiu Tawni através de seu blog, Sunny tentou deixar as coisas melhores, mas, como de costume, tornou a situação ainda pior quando ela escorregou e revelou que Tawni estava tão deprimida que ela estava usando uma carece falsa. Ao ouvir isso, Sharona escreveu em seu blog de fofocas que Tawni estava careca. Tawni disse em "Promises, Prom-misses", que Sunny parecia muito bonita em seu vestido de formatura. Esta é até agora o único elogio que Tawni já deu à Sunny. Em "Sonny So Far" Tawni desligou a TV que Gilroy queria mostrar ao público a conversa privada de Sunny e Chad, para que Sunny não ficasse constrangida na TV, o que prova que Tawni se preocupa com Sunny. Em "Chad Without a Chance" é mostrado que era Sunny que rompia com os namorados de Tawni no lugar dela, porque ela é mais delicada do que Tawni. Zora Lancaster Sunny e Zora não mostram muito seu relacionamento. Zora vê Sunny como uma bastante idiota, pois Sunny tem dificuldades em aprender geometria quando Zora estava tentando ensiná-la. Devido às personalidades e idades diferentes e contrastantes, Zora e Sunny normalmente não se misturam. Zora, no entanto, dá conselhos à Sunny se necessário, e está sempre lá para ajudar Sunny. Embora Sunny ache Zora estranha, Zora descobre que Sunny também éum tanto estranho, e gosta de ficar sozinha ou com seus diversos animais de pelúcia. Zora é normalmente vista junto com Nico e Grady, em vez de Sunny e Tawni. Grady Mitchell Sunny disse para a Semana do Adolescente que Grady era seu colega favorito do elenco. Além disso, Sunny saiu com Grady, como sua namorada falsa para fazer o irmão de Grady parar de provocá-lo sobre sua falta de popularidade com as meninas. Sunny e Grady tem um bom relacionamento quando se trata de serem amigos. Ela está sempre lá para ele e ele está sempre lá para ela. James Conroy James perguntou para Sunny se ela gostaria de sair com ele, mas quando Tawni arruinou seu encontro para proteger Sunny, James enviou flores para Tawni no dia seguinte. Mas quando ele viu que Sunny em um encontro falso com Chad, pensando que era real, ele tentou terminar Tawni, apenas para ser despejado pelas duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. Selena Gomez Quando Chad criou Chad Dylan Cooper: O Chad Dylan Cooper Story, ele chamou Selena para fazer o papel de Sunny, que deixou Sunny irritada. Selena acredita Sunny e Chad se gostam (ela já se mostrou correta em Falling For The Falls Parte 1 e Parte 2). No final, porém, Sunny parecia com Selena, no entanto ("Ah, ela parece legal. devo chamá-la"). Isso também pode ser uma referência ao fato de que as duas atrizes, Demi e Selena, são amigas na vida real. Lucy Lucy e Sunny são melhores amigas, mas elas tiveram uma briga, quando Sunny mentiu para Lucy. No final, Sunny ofereceu uma desculpa e sua amizade foi restaurada. Família A família de Sunny é praticamente desconhecida, apenas sua mãe Connie Munroe apareceu em "Sketchy Beginnings", "Cheater Girls", "Hart to Hart", e "Falling for the Falls". Em "Sketchy Beginnings", Sunny diz que ela recebeu seu humor de seu pai, que nunca foi visto na série. Não se sabe se Sunny tem algum irmão. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Elenco e Grupo do Sem Sentido Categoria:Adolescentes e Crianças Categoria:Estrelas do Estúdio Condor